Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to a legal document search based on legal similarity.
Description of the Related Art
A similarity search is a core technology for legal document processing. Such legal document processing can be implicated, for example, in preparing a lawsuit, reviewing contracts, legal study, and so forth. However, pure Natural Language Processing (NLP) is not sufficient to handle this task since legal similarity is often different from document similarity. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism for performing a legal document search based on legal similarity.